The present invention relates generally to molded athletic footwear and, more particularly, to molded a footwear integrated with ice skates, roller skates, or running shoes, and which include a molded, lower shell and a semi-rigid, upper tongue integrally to the lower shell which is adapted to be quickly and easily secured to the shell, preferably by the use of ratchet-type closure devices.
Heretofore, integrated ice skates, roller skates and other athletic footwear utilized relatively flexible upper portions made, for example, from leather or a synthetic material with closure means for permitting the upper portion to conform to the foot and secure the foot therein.
With the development of synthetic materials and the refinement of molding processes, there has been a recent trend toward molded athletic footwear such as, for example, ski boots and ice skates and running shoes which are molded from synthetic materials. In some sports, particularly skiing and skating molded footwear has become increasingly popular because of the security and protection accorded the foot. The molded footwear conforms to the foot, thus protecting it from outside forces. Molded footwear does, however, present certain problems, particularly with respect to the manner in which the various articles of the footwear are secured about the foot of the wearer and the closure systems which may be used in conjunction therewith.
Perhaps the most common type of closure system for all types of footwear, including athletic footwear, has been the classic lace-type, closure system. An example of footwear integrated with ice skates which incorporates such a lace-type closure system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,276 which issued on Apr. 9, 1985 to R. Bourque. Lace-type closure systems, while used extensively in athletic footwear, present certain problems, particularly to the competitive athlete whose footwear must fit snuggly, yet not too tightly. In order to achieve such a snug, tight fit, strenuous pulling forces must be applied to the laces whch, oftentimes, leads to material breakage. Moreover, such lace type closure systems are not practical when used in combination with such molded footwear.
Other types of closure systems have been used frequently in non-athletic footwear. For example, children's sneakers frequently use Velcro-type fastening devices to replace conventional lace-type closure systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,856, which issued on Aug. 22, 1978 to R. Bourque, discloses a fast closing, athletic boot which includes a pivotably mounted upper leg portion. The closure means provided in Bourque is, however, generally unacceptable for use in athletic competition as it may be tightened only at a point above the ankle and, therefore, does not provide a snug, tight overall closure about the athlete's foot within the shoe or boot.
As described above, the prior art has yet to provide an article of molded athletic footwear which includes securing means which are capable of providing a secure, overall snug-tight fit for the wearer while remaining relatively easy to put on and take off.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide molded athletic footwear which provides an overall snug, secure fit for the wearer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide athletic footwear which is relatively easy to put on and take off and has consistent foot security in both tightness about the foot and protection of the foot.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide athletic footwear which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide athletic footwear integrated with ice skate hardware.
Another object is to provide integrally molded athletic footwear which may be integrated with ice skates or roller skates.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide athletic footwear in the form of a running shoe.
Still a further object is to provide integrally molded athletic footwear in the form of a running shoe which retains an overall tight fit.